What the class doesn't know
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione has returned for a seventh year at Hogwarts. The other pupils in the potions class don't understand exactly how different Hermione and Snapes relationship has become. REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!


"Insufferable little know it all!" Snape spoke sharply across the classroom at the girl who had yet again interjected with her own remarks on the subject. "Now get on with your work! Everyone!"

Hermione shakily looked back down at her work and started chopping the gillie weed up. The class was still for a minute in stunned silence but knew full well it was what was to be expected between the professor and the prefect girl. Even after the war, in their eyes the relationship between Snape and Hermione hadn't improved. They hated each other just as much as before.

Hermione twiddled her fingers before moving on with her experiment. Looking up she saw Ginny shoot her a sympathetic look before carrying on with her own work. Hermione's eyes stung slightly but she couldn't let the class see her getting beaten by the professor. She was tougher now after the war and could give as much as she got.

Snape stood at the front of the class, the students avoiding his deathly stare. "Who can tell me the main ingredient for the counter potion of the love potion?" Snape suddenly asked.

The class remained silent with a few of the pupils shooting terrified looks at one another, they didn't know. Who would?

Hermione's hand shot up at the back of the room.

"No one?" Snape said teasingly. "I am shocked."

"Sir, please sir, its lacewing fly," Hermione said breaking the silence of the students.

Sighing Snape rubbed a hand over his face. "Thank you miss granger, for once again proving how completely ignorant you are to any sort of instruction. 20 points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione stared at the unfair professor before casting her eyes down to the table top. The class remained silent for a few more minutes before the bell signalled their chance to escape. Bags were grabbed and object thrown back into the cupboard but just as they were leaving Snape's loud voice was heard above the rush, "Miss Granger, stay behind!"

Hermione stopped still in the babble of 7th years and dropped back into the class.

"Professor?" she said slightly worried.

Snape didn't respond until the last few students had scuttled out of the class. Then surprisingly to his normal character he crossed the space between them in a few long strides and grabbed Hermione round the waist pulling her to him for a long kiss.

Hermione smiled into he kiss and let out a sigh. "Do you think they suspect anything?" she asked with a grin playing on her lips.

"owH How could they? They believe you detest me, as I you," Snape replied with a small smile playing on his own lips.

Hermione, much shorter than her lover, stood on her tiptoes and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. "I am sorry for butting in sometimes though," she said honestly.

Snape laughed, "I like it actually. It lets me know someone in the class does in fact listen and understand me." Hermione smiled wider and Snape couldn't help but bask in the glow that came from her. "Now let us put such issues to one side, I have about half an hour till my next class so I intend to please you at least once in that time."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "only once?" and with a wickedly gorgeous smirk Snape lifted her off the ground and carried her over to his desk.

Laying her down he took his wand out of his robes and placed a silencing charm on the room. Turning to stare at the beauty on his desktop he planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering an unclothing spell making her completely naked to one him.

Snape was still smiling when Hermione blushed at the sudden intimacy but he knew she was comfortable. He didn't have to read her mind to know what she felt as Hermione reached to him and grabbed his hand, stroking his thumb with hers.

"My love," Snape said releasing her hand and kneeling down on the floor with her legs on either side of his face. Staring in front of him he saw her already wet centre getting moister at his stare. Darting out a tongue he licked bottom to top then stopped. Hermione let out a loud moan and gripped the desk. He had always loved the way he could send her over the edge merely with his tongue and enjoyed thoroughly pleasing her as much as possible, he was all hers just as she was his.

Kissing her sensitive bundle of nerves he heard her gasp again but didn't stop this time, instead he flicked and nibbled at her clit, teasing her and kissing. Hermione found her hands doing their own thing as one came and gripped the back of Snape's head, tangling itself in his soft hair, while the other flicked and rubbed her achingly hard breasts.

Snape moaned into her as she squirmed under his touch. His hand came up slowly and began stroking her outer folds. Then without warning he pushed two fingers into her centre. Leaving them there still he let her settle after the surprise before pulling them out. Hermione moaned in annoyance at the quick exit of his fingers and Snape chuckled loudly.

After hitting him playfully across the back of his head, Snape got back to business. He spent a good 10minutes devouring her with his tongue and stroking her softly and then rougher with his hands. She loved him for it as he knew exactly how to work her.

Before long Hermione came tumbling over the edge with a mixture of words spilling out her mouth but he was pleased when he heard his own name being moaned often.

Hermione lay panting on the classroom desk as Snape licked her all up. Standing up he looked over the sweaty, beautiful witch in front of him. She had her eyes closed and her hands tangled in her hair obviously still trying to recover from her almost ecstasy high.

Opening one eye she peered up at his smiling face, "what?" she questioned self-consciously.

"I love you," he said simply. "I don't know what more I can say."

Hermione stood up immediately and placed a shaking kiss to his lips. "I love you too," she replied honestly.

A devilish smile spread across her face and she took him by the arms and turned them both round so he stood pressed against the desk. "Now it's my turn to please you," she said cheekily.

Dropping to her knees Hermione unzipped his trousers and took him wholly in the mouth.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Snape groaned at the quick new change in events. "Sweet Hermione..."


End file.
